Midnight Meeting
by Wingsss
Summary: Written pre-Breaking Dawn. Takes place years after Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. What would happen if Jacob and Bella ever met up again? How does Jacob's story unfold? One shot from Jacob's point of view.


Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Author's note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just move them around for my own amusement, and hopefully yours also. Hope you enjoy!

Summary: Takes place many years after Eclipse. What if Bella and Jacob met up again, years after she changed? One-shot.

It was pitch black out, thanks to the ever present cloud cover over Forks, Washington. There were no stars out, but as the dark clouds moved across the sky slivers of moonlight cast onto the ground. It wasn't currently raining, a pleasant surprise. All in all, it was a pleasant evening, despite the late hour.

I was walking the dog—our big Irish wolfhound, ironically named Wolfe—around La Push, following the old boundary lines out of habit. It made me smile to be doing this again, and even though I hadn't phased in years, it felt good to be walking my werewolf-looking dog on this familiar path.

I'd gotten the dog for the kids; twin girls that were eleven now. I'd always wanted to do good by them and by my wife. I wanted—needed—to be the best father and husband I could, in the vain hope that they would not be subjected to the same fate I had been for so many years. But the Cullens had been gone for nearly fifteen years now. They didn't come back, and I was sure of the reason. After the wedding, they took Bella far away and changed her. The pack knew they broke the treaty, and searched for them high and low but never found them. I doubt they were even on this continent.

I had been angry; I was livid for so many years. She had left all her friends, her family, and her bright future, faking her own death to spend eternity amongst the undead. Imprinting saved me from all the animosity I felt towards her. I was surprised at the intense hurt I felt over losing her. It was only through my wife's endless reassurance and patience that I was able to get over my feelings for Bella, move on from the loss of my best friend, and stop phasing. But I have never looked back. It was the right decision, and the only decision. Now, there are no more vampires, and the last of the wolves have stopped phasing. Of course, the gene lives on in my blood, and in the blood of my daughters. The Quileute legends are still passed on.

A thick, sweet smell broke me from my reverie. Though I could not phase any more, I knew that sent. It sent shivers up my spine. Wolfe seemed to tense up as well. It had been so long since I'd smelled a vampire that it gave me a thrill—until I realized that I was utterly defenseless against this bloodsucker.

The vampire was careful, moving quietly and silently through the trees. I could smell the strong scent, but it wasn't getting any closer. This was someone who knew the boundary line. That made me freeze where I was. What on Earth would one of the Cullens be doing back here now?

That was when I saw her. Wolfe did too, a low growl escaping from his throat. My fist tightened around the leash, and I tensed, as if for a fight. But she paused right on the other side of the treaty boundary line, though the fact that she was changed made the treaty void at this point. Then again, I couldn't defend myself in any event. I waited for her to move forward, but she stood dead still, looking my straight in the eye.

Her eyes were so different than what I remembered. Instead of dark chocolate brown, they were honey gold, with dark edges, and they were set in pallid chalky skin. She was dressed neatly, and wore her hair long still, and tucked behind her ears. The dark curls dusted her sounders, catching the moonlight. Her features were similar enough—I would have known who she was from a thousand miles away—but they were somehow different. Though Bella had been beautiful in her way before, she was now stunning. She reminded me of a dark haired Rosalie. It would be impossible for anyone, human or otherwise, to ignore this degree of beauty. Her breathtaking beauty was almost enough to distract my more human self from what she really was.

By far the most different thing about her was the lithe grace with which she moved. A part of me waited for her to stumble or trip, but she never did. She seemed sure on her feet even out in the wooded terrain. Quietly, cautiously, she inched forward towards me. Wolfe snapped at her, but she didn't even seem to see him in her peripheral vision, even though I'm sure it was excellent. She inched forward until her toe was touching the place where the invisible boundary line lay.

My feel carried me towards her slowly, until I was just on my side of the line. Being so close to one of _them_ made my nostrils burn in singing pain. But I stood, silently. Neither of us said a word for a long time. We stood close enough to touch, but all I seemed to be able to do was look onto her in awe. She was everything I imagined she was and more. She glowed (or was it just the moonlight) with happiness. She was forever eighteen, and forever with Edward.

In my mind, I knew it was for the best. My wife and I were soul mates, and even if I had won Bella's heart in the end it would have been for nothing in moment I imprinted. I had an amazing family, as did she.

But I couldn't help feeling as if I lost my best friend. Hurt bubbled up in my throat, but I checked it, as I had trained for so many years to do. Finally, her words broke the silence.

"You look well, Jake," she said. Her voice was the same pitch as Bella's, but softer somehow.

I nodded. "I am well," I said, not knowing quite what to say.

"That's great," she said. Her voice filled the space between us with unfamiliar noise. She reached out for me, and with the hand not holding Wolfe, our fingers touched. I thought steam might rise from the place where her icy skin touched the residual warmness of mine. It brought back a rush of memories for me—First Beach, the day we met. My old garage. Riding motorcycles. All these things we used to enjoy together, a lifetime ago.

Abruptly, Wolfe pulled on the leash. Obviously, he was done with this particular spot. The massive dog started pulling me down the path again. I didn't really fight him.

"Wait," she said, alarm rising in her voice. It sounded all wrong in that tone. "We're… we're in Alaska now. Ten miles outside of Fairbanks. You know, if you're ever in the area." She smiled weakly.

I nodded. "Sure," I answered with that smile she used to be so fond of.

She noticed, grinning wider. "I'll see you around, Jacob Black," she replied, and turned on her heel, sprinting through the woods at an inhuman speed.


End file.
